anyone else but you
by zoetic.wallflower
Summary: stories based on the song "anyone else but you," by the moldy peaches. lucas x maya/one-shot


**stories..**

you're a part-time lover and a full-time friend,

the monkey on your back is the latest trend.

MAYA.

you see, he wasn't that interesting. he didn't need to be. no one really understood us. we met when we were in like, what, seventh grade? i'm so grateful that it happened. i pushed riley into him and it was strange at first, but it worked. weirdly.

we were both to old for everyone. i mean mentally more than physically. they were all incredibly naive. not the naive you're supposed to be at this age. they were MUCH more oblivious to everything. it was sad.

.

i kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train,

i kiss you all starry-eyed, my body is swinging from side to side.

LUCAS.

the first day i ever felt anything romantic for maya was probably the first day i met her. i just didn't know it yet. we'd wait for the subway, her in doc marten's and i in a sweater (she dresses me up often). and i'd kiss her and she's be all shy because she doesn't approve or like pda. i won't listen.

once, she was sobbing on the subway. it was night and she was alone with a homeless man and an old woman. she told me to come as fast as i could to her and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

when i got there, my eyes were red from sleeping and waking up at 3am to go see what was wrong. the old lady had left when i had gotten there and the old man was knocked out. she didn't tell me anything but just kind swung with me.

i swear to god i knew she was in love with me too.

.

here is the church and here is the steeple,

we sure are cute for two ugly people.

MAYA.

when i met my dad, my biological dad, i brought lucas for moral support. turns out he was really big catholic. like, super. anyways, we went to the church, and it was a nice church. the stain glass windows were pretty. i sit next to my dad, kermit, and his wife and three kids.

kermit was a good man. he took care of his family. i guess he couldn't take of mine when he had a chance. i got over that though. shawn is like my real dad now. he's always been there for me.

i told him he could leave, kermit i mean. lucas and i stayed behind.

"i'm ugly," i told him.

he looked at me very bewildered, "no you're not. you're beautiful!"

he smiled at me as i said, "i'm ugly inside. see, i couldn't forgive my father if you or shawn didn't tell me too. i had closure when someone told me to like, you know, forgive."

"that doesn't make you ugly."

then we left.

.

the pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me,

so, why can't you forgive me?

LUCAS.

the time we first got into a huge fight, maya and i, we went our seperate ways for a bit. i ended up going to the park, and she went to riley's.

i was at the park, skipping stones and shit. i sat next to a tree, pulling some of the grass next to me and putting it on my leg. like everyone does.

called like ten times. on the eleventh, she finally picked up the phone.

"why can't you forgive me? i was wrong," i said.

she then forgave me. told me it was her fault not mine, as i disagreed. then became something different.

.

i will find my nitch in your car,

with my mp3 dvd rumple-packed guitar.

MAYA.

"i can't find anything in this effing car of yours!"

"well, most of the stuff in here is yours."

i gave him a look. ok, ok, maybe he was right. i keep my guitar and guitar case in the back. i have my cassette tapes, dvd's, mp3. lucas' car was like a second home.

.

up up down down left rigt left right b a start,

just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart.

LUCAS.

since i started dating maya, she got me into video games. she calls me a dork because she got me too invested. see, when we were just friends, she would never tell me this. i would tease her like hell, not that i don't do that now.

once we got really into it, we went to this website with cheats for our favorite video games.

farkle called dumb or some shit as a joke and maya got all mad. therefore, i had to calm her down.

"OK, OK, just because you use cheats doesn't mean you're not smart!"

maya walked away from him with a successful grin.

"god, you guys are perfect for eachother." he said.

.

you are always trying to keep it real,

i'm in love with how you feel.

MAYA.

i'm always trying to keep it real. lucas knows that. when i gave into a silver of hope at one time, it made no sense what so ever.

he supported me. he was like, 'yay, hopeful maya, yay,' and i was not up for that shit.

what if i was letting people down because i was so hopeful? what if i meet new people and they say that i'm the hopeful one?

one day, i couldn't be the hopeful one anymore. it was rainy. i just had sex for the first time. i was fifteen, sixteen the next day. stressed. i was drunk. i might've stolen some liquor from shawn's place while i knew he was out with my mom. i woke up next to some guy. i remember it happening. short little tid-bits came together. after that i became extremely depressed. i listened to the same song repeatedly. the same sad, sad, song. i watched the same french foreign film over and over again. i never got out of bed. all because a little thing with this guy from school. i got a cat.

angelina pulled me out of it. we never talk. riley, or lucas, and not even farkle could get me out of the rut. angelina worked at the food market next to my house. she was as depressed as i was.

i saw her one day and got extremely sad. i wanted to hug her, as odd as it was. i did. then we just kind of cried. i think she quit her job at the market, started working at the library.

i guess we pulled eachother out of the rut. told eachother there was no point in being sad. i'm just kind of this neutral. i don't get my hopes up.

lucas is outgoingly weird. i'm in with how he acts.

.

we both have shiny happy fits of rage,

you want more fans i want more stage

LUCAS.

when maya and i get excited about something, we get excited. i liked to look at people during concerts. though we were both very god people watchers, i got very intrested in someone by just looking at them.

why did she dye he hair that color? why not red or orange, why purple instead?

she was purely there for music. not to see judging eyes on her, to not judge others. to just be there with a person, a person you might love and enjoy them and the music.

i was the one who went, why is that twelve year-old girl here with her father instead of her mother? are the divorced? does the guy secretly like the band (his daughter was there for the music. she was in the seats infront of us. she was dancing a lot and her dad was checking his phone every two seconds)?

.

i don't see what anyone can see in anyone else,

but you.

i love the poor bastard.

as i love the girl who convinced the poor bastard to go on a few dates with him.


End file.
